The Legend of the Free Man: The Battle of Black Mesa
by ElvenWhovian
Summary: Written by ElvenWhovian with contributions by Starry-nightengale and the-royal-sketchbook. This story is a medieval/fantasy retelling of the video game Half-life, set in the same world as the Portal/Portal 2 fanfiction "The Trial of the Bow" (Also written by Elvenwhovian and co.) All Valve characters belong to Valve.


Evil ever draws the wills of men

who seek to sit in darkness

And many a legend there is to tell

of tyrants cold and heartless

* * *

Yet alongside such despairing tales

do accounts of heroes rise

For the storm cannot withstand the will

of a man who ever strives.

* * *

Dear reader this tale you are about to read

is not for the faint of heart

for the darkest stories oft give account

and of the greatest hope impart.

* * *

For it is not the strength of man and weapon

that tyrants fear will overcome.

Tis the will, the mind, and the heart of those

who fight till freedom's won.

* * *

 **The Legend of the Free Man: The Battle of Black Mesa**

 **I. The Kingdom of Black Mesa**

Many years ago, in a far distant realm, in that same land wherein lay the shining kingdom of Aperture, there was the indomitable kingdom of Black Mesa. A vast dominion, covering several cities along the coast and far inland, this Kingdom was ruled with a strong hand. The King of Black Mesa sought for order and advancement, yet pride was at the forefront of his mind. Order was valued above all regardless of the cost.

For many years the Kingdom of Black Mesa had been enemies with the Kingdom of Aperture, but over the years their rivalry had been reduced to a battle for knowledge rather than lands. The capital city, named after the kingdom itself, was in a desert region to the north. Indeed the _City_ of Black Mesa was smaller than most, though heavily fortified. Within its walls lay the center of knowledge and advancement for the kingdom. The most prestigious of learned men and women would travel from far and wide to study and experiment within its gates. A special canal had been dug which stretched up from the coast and into the desert to ferry supplies and people to and from the City.

It was there that great philosophers and alchemists experimented in mechanical arts and any magical objects they could find. The King spared no expense on the work done there, though he himself preferred to build his castle in a city to the east. Many said that he cared more for the prestige that the City of Black Mesa brought the kingdom than the actual worth of the efforts done there and the people within.

At the far northern corner of the city stood the Fortress of Lambda, the center for highest of studies. In the days leading up to the events in this tale, those learned men who resided in that fortress shuffled through the city streets uneasily, spoke in low whispers, and kept their more recent discoveries secret. None could have predicted the terrible repercussions of their secret work.

 **II. Sir Gordon**

Our tale begins with the arrival of Sir Gordon. Sir Gordon was a highly decorated learned man of the kingdom, with much knowledge in the crafting of metal and mixing of alchemy. He had studied for many years in various cities in that land and had received great honors from them all. He was a quiet fellow, more prone to watch and listen than to offer opinion. Because of this, his peers looked down on him thinking that he did not in fact deserve the accolades that came with his title.

So it was, in the days shortly after the Kingdom of Aperture had fallen mysteriously silent, that Sir Gordon arrived in the City of Black Mesa. He came by way of cargo ship which bore him up from the coast into the very center of the city. Stepping off of the ship, Gordon was greeted by Bernard, one of the city guards. Bernard informed Gordon that the Lord Breen, the Steward of the City, had assigned Sir Gordon to a new trial that was to be performed on a unique and unknown stone they had acquired. Thus Bernard escorted Gordon through the city and to the workshop.

As they walked past various chambers and workshops, Sir Gordon saw something that caught his eye. One of the learned men was speaking with a very peculiar looking man. This person wore a blue cloak over his tunic which gave him an air of high authority. As Gordon passed he saw that this strange man had bright unnaturally green eyes. He wondered at this at first, yet as he passed by he did not think too much of the man. It was not out of the ordinary for strange people from far distant lands to be conducting business in the City of Black Mesa.

At last they arrived at Sir Gordon's assigned workshop. Bernard bid him farewell promising that when the trial was over, he would buy him a drink from the local pub as a token of friendship.

 **III. The Incident**

As Sir Gordon made his way into the workshop, he was greeted by several learned men. They told him that the trail they were running that day was to inspect a strange stone that had come into their possession. To learn the properties of the stone it had to be pushed beneath a very strong beam of light. To examine the stone fully, this beam was made to be so bright that no one could approach it without a special suit of armor which shielded its effects. Sir Gordon was given the task of pushing the stone beneath the light, a menial task which was oft his lot. Thus did he don the armor and take up the long iron rod used to push such objects beneath the beam. His peers watched from an outlook high in the workshop chamber and as Sir Gordon pushed the stone beneath the light, the trial began.

Suddenly the stone began to glow brighter and brighter until it burst into countless pieces. The workshop shook as the unknown power of the stone was released. Brick and mortar rained down and struck Sir Gordon on the head, and thus he heard and saw no more. When he at last awoke, the chamber was in ruins and he found that the learned men who had been overseeing the trial were nowhere to be found. As he climbed from the rubble, Gordon realized that he had survived because of the armor he wore. The iron rod he had used earlier was still in his hand. Gordon sensed that something had gone terribly wrong and thus he kept the blunt tool by his side as he began to explore the surrounding rooms and corridors to see if anyone else had survived the terrible incident.

 **IV. The Creatures**

Sir Gordon began to make his way through the buildings surrounding the workshop. Still unaware of what exactly had taken place, he treaded carefully through the silent passages that led past various trial chambers. Upon turning a corner he saw the form of a man ahead of him, but as the figure approached, Gordon saw very clearly that it was not a man. Rather it _had been_ a man, but this person was transformed into a terrible beast with sharp teeth and long claws. The monster lunged at Sir Gordon and he struck it with the rod of iron, killing it. Upon further examination he found to his horror that this was one of his fellow learned men transformed into a hideous monster.

As he continued he came upon more of these frightening creatures. In their wake he saw huge beetle-like insects that leapt at any person they encountered. Sir Gordon surmised that it was their bite that was turning his peers into monsters. The beetles lunged at Gordon, but his armor protected him from their sharp teeth. He dispatched many of them with the rod of iron which he had become quite proficient at using. However he soon realized that if he was to escape the city, he would need a more effective weapon.

Sir Gordon made his way to the armory. There he found many different sorts of weaponry including a bow and a sword. Equipping himself with a full quiver and strapping the sword at his side, he made his way away from the workshops and toward the city gate.

On his way he came upon Bernard who was also defending himself against the strange creatures. Just as Sir Gordon began to ask Bernard what had happened, a brilliant flash of light shone from their left. Out of thin air there appeared another figure. The figure was not a man or a man turned into a monster. This creature was green, tall, stood on two legs, and had one huge eye in the center of its head. It appeared to be a sort of small dragon and its unnatural appearance made Gordon and Bernard jump back in alarm. The creature saw them both and raised its claws to attack. Flashes of lightning shot out of the creature's claws and Sir Gordon and Bernard managed to jump out of the way not a moment too soon.

Righting himself, Sir Gordon put an arrow to his bow and struck the creature through the chest. It fell dead and the two men examined the beast. It was indeed a sort of small dragon and Gordon asked Bernard what strange devilry was going on in the City of Black Mesa. Bernard knew as little as Gordon did and thus they both made their way toward the gates of the city in hopes of finding the answers they sought.

 **V. The King's Guard**

On their way, Gordon and Bernard found a few of the learned men who remained and had hidden themselves along with several other civilians. Word had been sent that the King's Guard, an elite regiment of warriors, had been sent by the King to restore order to the city. Indeed, reports of the strange creatures that Gordon and Bernard had encountered came from every corner of the city. The people rejoiced at the news of help and word spread quickly that all should make their way to the city gate. Bernard and Gordon decided to go separate ways and thus gather more people as they made their way to safety.

As Gordon made his way through the city, directing those he found to gather at the gate, he saw again the strange man he had seen before. He stood in the midst of the crowd, his deep blue cloak shadowing his face, yet his eyes of bright unnatural green shone still. The man was silent and stared at Sir Gordon solemnly. But before Gordon could call to him to ask who he was, the man turned and was gone, a mysterious figure lost in the throng of people. The encounter gave Sir Gordon pause, yet he did not think too much of it for many strange things had happened to him that day, least of all this man in blue.

As Gordon at last approached the courtyard that lay before the gate, he saw that a few of the King's Guard had arrived. The people opened the gates and five of the armored men entered. One of the learned men ran out to greet them and thank them for their help. Yet to the dismay and horror of all, one of the King's Guard drew his bow and the man who ran to thank them was promptly shot with an arrow and fell dead. The people scattered in terror as the King's Guard loosed their arrows upon all those who had sought safety at the gate.

Here, dear reader, it must be noted that Sir Gordon was not a warrior. He was trained in matters of thought and logic rather than sword and bow. Indeed his survival against the bizarre dangers he had encountered thus far had been by the skin of his teeth. Yet when he saw before him such injustice against innocent people, a fire burned in his heart that could not be quenched. Despite fear or hesitation he ran forward into the fray. The King's Guard who had not met with any opposition thus far looked up in surprise as they saw one man running toward them instead of away. Sir Gordon brandished his rod of iron and struck the guard who had killed the first man. The rest of the King's Guard fell upon Sir Gordon, but the armor he wore was stronger than any blade. Sir Gordon dispatched them all and when it was over all five of the King's best warriors lay at his feet dead.

One of the learned men, Lord Kleiner, approached Sir Gordon thanking him for saving them. Lord Kleiner told him the troubling news that now spread through the city. It seems that the King of Black Mesa, upon hearing of the strange and dangerous creatures overrunning the city, had ordered his warriors to kill both man and beast within its walls so that none would ever know of what had taken place there. Thus did the King's pride lead him to sacrifice innocent people to preserve the prestige of this kingdom.

Lord Kleiner surmised that perhaps if they could find out where these creatures were coming from and put a stop to it, perhaps the King would call off the Guard and spare the people. He bid Gordon seek out the Fortress of Lambda, where many of the learned men had taken shelter. If Sir Gordon could reach there, he might find a solution to their plight.

 **VI. The Battle of Black Mesa**

Sir Gordon set out for the Fortress of Lambda, but there were miles of city that lay before him and chaos was spreading through every street. Not one hour after he had left the city gate, more of the King's Guard entered the city. They were greater in number and began to sweep through the streets and passages, killing any and all they came upon.

As Gordon made his way further into the city toward the fortress, he fought both the King's Guard and the strange beasts that had infested the city, sometimes taking down his enemy with an arrow and sometimes with a blow from the rod of iron. Tension was mounting as the two opposing forces drew nearer to each other. A third wave of the King's Guard had brought with them trebuchets and thus an onslaught of fiery stones had begun to fall upon the city.

At the same time, the small dragon-like race of beings who had identified themselves as "Vortigaunts", had brought out their greatest warriors. Armored from head to foot and shooting lightning from their fingertips, they were more than a match for the King's Guard. Soon the once peaceful city of knowledge was turned into a battle ground. Thus were both foes distracted, providing Sir Gordon a means to escape the onslaught and make his way north to the Fortress of Lambda.

Yet just as safety seemed to be in reach, Sir Gordon came to the city square and found a huge creature guarding the way to the fortress. Its back was covered in hard scale-like armor and upon seeing Sir Gordon it bellowed and bared its teeth. Sir Gordon's heart fell as he realized that no rod of iron, nor sword, nor bow could fell such a creature and for a moment he despaired for his life. So it was at that moment that Gordon saw one of the fiery stones from the trebuchets of the King's Guard fall a few yards to the creature's left. Realizing that they now fired upon the courtyard, Gordon ran forward and to the right. Looking up he saw more stones flying through the air and putting to good use his knowledge of the nature and weight of various stones and elements, he estimated where the next stone would fall. The gargantuan creature did not leap upon him but watched him warily as Sir Gordon moved. At last it lunged at the learned man, but at the last moment was crushed by a stone falling from above. Thus was Gordon able to escape once again and continue toward the fortress.

 **VII. The Sisterhood of Shadows**

The King's Guard had now taken heavy casualties in the battle and was falling back. Word had been sent to the King of the situation and more troops had been sent to turn the tide. Word had also been sent of an elusive warrior in strange armor brandishing a rod of iron. The King perceived that such a warrior would not be killed so easily and thus did he summon his most formidable assassins. This band of mercenaries was known as _The Sisterhood of Shadows._ They were women trained for speed and skill with a bow, known for killing silently and swiftly.

Thus it was that as Sir Gordon drew ever closer to the fortress, he suddenly felt the brush of an arrow fly past him. Then another and soon another. Gordon hid behind wall and barricade, yet his mysterious foe was always out of sight though never out of bowshot. The Sisterhood of Shadows' key strategy was to never stay in one place, but to always move out of sight as their foe sought after them. But Gordon was not so easily beaten. Instead of running from his foes, he remaining very still and observed where their bows were being shot from. In this way he was able to spot each assassin at a distance and fell them with his own bow. When the exchange was over, the assassins lay dead and Sir Gordon was terribly winded. He looked down at the fallen forms of the women who had attacked him and he felt weary of this cruel day.

Thus as he contemplated his situation, did one of the King's Guard come from behind and strike him on the head and he heard and saw no more.

 **VIII. The Escape**

As Sir Gordon woke he realized that he was lying in the bottom of a deep pit in one of the workshops just outside the fortress. This pit was filled with all manner of old crates and machinery that was no longer in use; a dumping place for the old and worn out tools of the learned men. Gordon remembered this place and also remembered that the walls were built with the most cunning of mechanical designs to move inward and crush anything that was placed into them. Indeed, the King's Guard had thrown him in there to kill him and before he had time to even ponder the danger, the walls began to move inward upon him. Sir Gordon frantically climbed the old crates and machinery as the walls moved closer together. He reached the top just as the contents of the pit were crushed. He shuddered for a moment when he thought of how his waking just a moment later would have meant his death.

At the edge of the pit he found his iron bar which had been cast aside when he was thrown in. Armed now with only his wit, armor, and the rod of iron, he made his way back to the fortress and came face to face with the King's Guard who had left him for dead. So shocked were they that he had survived, that they were easily overcome.

As Gordon drew closer to the fortress he found cages and rooms in the buildings he passed through where it seemed many of the strange monsters had been kept in former days. Indeed it seemed that to some of the learned men their arrival had been no surprise. Sir Gordon began to wonder if something more sinister than a simple invasion was taking place in the City of Black Mesa.

At last he approached the fortress of Lambda. He looked behind one last time to see that the battle was spreading further across the city. From what he could see, it seemed that the King's Guard were losing to the Vortigaunts. The trebuchets had stopped firing and the King's Guard had begun to fall back yet again. In a few hours the entire city would be overrun. Gordon hurried into the fortress praying beyond hope that somehow the answers he sought were inside.

 **IX. The Fortress of Lambda**

As Sir Gordon entered the fortress he was relieved to find both Lord Kleiner and Bernard. After the confrontation at the gate, these two had also made their way to the fortress in hopes of an answer for the chaos that spread across the city. They had arrived shortly before Gordon and thus relayed to him what they had found. It seemed that the explosion in Gordon's workshop had ripped a sort of "tear" in the very world. An opening to another realm; a realm like none in that world had ever seen.

This tear had created several other openings across the city and thus did the creatures, monsters, and Vortigaunts come through. The learned men had done their best to close all the openings, yet one still remained. It was located at the very top of the tower in the Fortress of Lambda. Though they had tried their best, it refused to be mended and the learned men concluded that something on the other side was holding it open with an unknown and terrible power.

The Lord Kleiner and Bernard looked gravely at Sir Gordon as they explained the dire circumstances. Indeed the solution had at last come to them that someone would need to enter the opening to the other realm and find whatever force on the other side was maintaining it and stop it at all costs.

Alas hands were short and though Bernard was more skilled in combat, he had not encountered as many of the creatures as Sir Gordon had. Both Bernard and Lord Kleiner had made it very clear that if the force in the other realm was not stopped, whoever entered would not have much to return to. Gathering his courage Sir Gordon agreed. Though he owed no one any service, he had come thus far and could not turn back now.

Sir Gordon was once again armed with sword and bow and thus the three men made their way to the top of the tower. There at its apex was the opening, a shining ball of ever shifting white that shone like fire. The tower's spiraling staircase circled up to the very top where the opening hung in mid air over the vast drop below. More strange creatures emerged from it as they approached. Bernard and Lord Kleiner also took up weapons and stood by Sir Gordon's side. Thus did they keep the creatures at bay as Gordon made a running jump for the opening.

 **X. The Other Realm**

After Sir Gordon leapt into the opening he soon found himself on solid ground. Yet as he gathered himself, he looked up and was astounded to see a sky that was so unlike anything he had ever seen before. Such a dark green it was and dotted with a few stars. Bright orange clouds passed slowly overhead, yet the light reflected off of them seemed brighter than it should have been. The lands around him were like islands floating in a sea of sky with endless depth above and below. Sir Gordon jumped warily from one stone to another and thus made his way through the shifting lands around him in search of an enemy he did not know.

As he drew closer to the largest of the islands, he encountered more of the creatures that had invaded the city as well as the remains of previous individuals from his own world. They had come through prior to him and met unfortunate ends. Indeed, the learned men in the Fortress of Lambda had been journeying to this other realm long before the incident. Though their intent had been to gather knowledge, they had delved too deep into matters and worlds they did not understand and now all suffered the consequences. The incident had only served as a last weight to tip the scale into disaster.

Sir Gordon observed that many of the Vortigaunts were making their way to a great Castle on the largest island and thus he followed them. At last he came upon what could only be described as training grounds for an army. The creatures from that realm were organizing a full scale invasion. Yet as he watched, he observed that the Vortigaunts were not in command but rather the slaves and minions of a higher power. As he made his way closer to the Castle, many of them left him undisturbed and did not attack.

At last Sir Gordon entered the Castle and he found himself in a vast cathedral like hall. There he beheld a huge dragon sitting in the midst. The beast towered over Sir Gordon and the former learned man perceived that here at last was the leader of the invasion force and the one holding the tear betwixt worlds open. Sir Gordon looked up in terror as flames leapt from the jaws of the beast. Gordon took shelter behind a nearby pillar and to his horror he heard the creature laughing. The dragon's name was Nihilanth the Great, King-like, older than years, and stronger than any could measure. The creature toyed with Sir Gordon and the dragon called for his servants to kill the learned man. Armed Vortigaunts appeared and attacked Gordon, but to the surprise of Nihilanth, the learned man drove them off. Nihilanth looked on Gordon smugly for he was sure that this small warrior would surely reach his end.

But Gordon would not give up fighting. Though he was weary from the battle and his journey across the city, and whatever incomprehensible distance lay between worlds, he knew that giving up would mean the end of his realm. Once Sir Gordon had slain all the enemies that Nihilanth pitted against him, he drew his bow and fired upon the old dragon. The arrows struck the beast, but Nihilanth plucked them out without a thought. The beast unleashed a firestorm upon Sir Gordon, though the dragon never moved from his throne-like perch. Sir Gordon loosed arrow upon arrow at the creature, but Nihilanth plucked them from his hide and continued the onslaught as if nothing had happened.

At last Sir Gordon noticed a large crystal that was mounted upon the wall above the dragon's perch. Every time Nihilanth was struck and regained his strength, the crystal would glow with an unnatural light. It was then that Sir Gordon changed his strategy and, dodging every fireball aimed at him, he made his way closer to the dragon's throne. At last Sir Gordon drew back and fired an arrow at the great crystal. So accurate was his aim, that it was knocked from its place and shattered upon the floor at Nihilanth's feet. Sir Gordon then loosed his last arrow and struck the dragon in the head. As the beast struggled against its wound unable to heal itself, Sir Gordon leapt upon the beast's back and drawing his sword, he plunged it into the head of the dragon. Thus did Sir Gordon slay Nihilanth the Great.

 **XI. The Sorcerer in Blue**

Yet just as Sir Gordon began to rejoice at his victory, from behind a nearby pillar stepped the strange man in the blue cloak he had seen earlier that day. The man raised his hand and suddenly in a flash the two men were standing outside on the floating islands of that world. Sir Gordon reached for his sword, but alas all of his weapons were gone. Indeed this mysterious man was a sorcerer of sorts with abilities Gordon was not familiar with. Where this sorcerer in blue came from Sir Gordon did not know. The strange man raised his hand and suddenly an opening, a tear in the world similar to the ones observed in Gordon's realm, appeared before him.

And thus did the Sorcerer address him.

Well met! At last tis true.

Sir Gordon you have won.

Yet no sword or rod of iron

shall save you from what's to come.

* * *

The dragon was but a trifle

In the powers men can tell

For _my_ Lords, whom you do not know

Now rule this land as well.

* * *

Our dominion has spread thus far

conquering realm upon realm

And many thanks are owed to you

Our power shall overwhelm.

* * *

You have indeed proven yourself

Your spirit and strength are true.

I have told my Lords of your great deeds

and they would offer a deal to you.

* * *

You are stranded here in this land

with no passage standing by.

Yet I have prepared an opening

If you shall thus comply.

* * *

Swear service to my Masters

and the task they set to you

and home you shall see again

Though in what state none know true.

* * *

But if your service you will not pledge

then I am afraid your end is near.

Tis a pity since you fought so hard

and through such great fear.

* * *

Make your choice and do not delay.

Enter into the service of my Lords

Or stay and die in vainest dark

Alone and bereft of sword.

Sir Gordon stood thus and pondered the man's words. He regretted that he had somehow become a pawn in a game that seemed to be played by unknown powers and forces. But he decided that against all odds, he would not meet his end here. Thus did Sir Gordon enter the opening offered him by the Sorcerer. Not out of allegiance or betrayal, but out of a pure will to survive to the end. He knew his battle was not over. Indeed it was only the beginning.


End file.
